Pieces of Our Life
by Cutecollie
Summary: Moments from Fred and Daphne's life together. Fraphne, and some Shelma for those who like it
1. First Kiss

Each chapter is going to be a memory from Fred and Daphne's life together. Fraphne and Shelma; if you don't like Shelma, ignore it, if you don't like Fraphne, read something else. Bold is Freddie's POV, normal font is Daph's. This first chapter takes place when Freddie and Daphne are sixteen, the leads in the school play.

My heart was pounding inside my chest. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. Poor Freddie looked like he was going to be sick, which didn't exactly comfort me.

_**This never would've happened if you just said NO, Fred. Said you were too busy with football to even try out for the play. How could I have said no to that voice? Me and my big mouth. Darn those piercing, brilliant, endless, fiery, cyan eyes of hers…**_

**I couldn't even blink. How the heck was I supposed to kiss her? And in front of her **_**mom**_** too! **_**How**_** could I kiss **_**Daphne**_**? Did I want to? Of course. I was in love with her, but she was my best friend. I couldn't risk our friendship because I couldn't live without her. And if I somehow hurt her… I'd never be able to live with myself. I couldn't stand to see her hurt. It'd probably killed me more than it hurt her. Besides, she'd never go out with a guy like me. I was klutzy, gullible, never knew what to say or what to do, blushing, blubbering, easily charmed Freddie. I was more like her dorky brother or best friend.**

_**At least Shaggy has to kiss Velma**_**, I thought, trying not to half-smile at the thought. **_**Good grief, she's beautiful…**_** There was nothing in the world more beautiful than her blazing, bottomless pools of cerulean crystal. They were surrounded by thick, feathering lashes made black by mascara for the dress rehearsal. She never wore too much or too little. Her face was angelic and flawless as ever. She didn't wear stage makeup, no light was bright enough to make her need make up. Her silky, light blue gown seemed designed only for her, making her eyes pierce and flame all the more. Her rich, deep, crimson curls were back in a medieval snood, but smooth, soft, and lustrous as ever. Daph really was an angel… **

**I saw wheelchair bound Mrs. Blake, the director and writer of the play, in the back of the auditorium, making sure we could be heard. She was half-smiling, enjoying this far too much. She'd always tried to get Daphne and me together.**

**Daph smiled, resting a hand on my cheek as she said her line.**

"**Shut up and kiss me," she ordered tenderly, blue flame eyes sparkling.**

**I don't know how I did it. The real Freddie was paralyzed with fear and too stunned by her beauty and enchanting, clear, flowing, heart melting voice to keep his jaw from dropping. Some other being possessed me, keeping my jaw shut, and leaning towards her.**

"**Your wish is my command, milady," that other being stage-whispered tenderly, hand on her water-smooth cheek.**

I couldn't think or blink or breathe again, my heart a melted yet blazing puddle in my throat that had long ago lost ability to beat. I couldn't even remember how I'd been able to speak, actually I couldn't remember anything but Freddie's eyes. His beautiful, beautiful cerulean eyes… I was in love with those eyes, I was in love with Freddie. I always had been and always would be. The blue of a cloudless, cyan summer sky, the dazzling, impossible crystalline pattern of a diamond, blazing as the brightest, hottest fire, and endless as a bottomless pit, the most beautiful things…

Our lips met. His arms were around my waist, mine somehow had managed to wrap around his neck of their own will. My heart burst into flame, sending blazing blood through every vein in my body, soaking every cell in my body with an invigorating bliss, joy, peace, intoxication, ecstasy, freedom, fire, and eternal, irrevocable, unconditional, truest _love_ unlike anything I had ever felt.

**Only my lips could move, fitting and moving against hers perfectly. Lightning shot through my entire body, electricity soaking every cell with joy, freedom, bliss, peace, intoxication, invigoration, ecstasy, flame, and true, eternal, unconditional, irrevocable love. I wanted to shout, I wanted to sing, I wanted to scream, I wanted to pass out, my swirling stomach wanted to hurl, and I wanted to cry. Fortunately, all I move were my lips still.**

_**This is, easily and without question, the greatest moment of my life…**_

_Oh thank you, thank you, THANK you, Mother!_ I managed to think eventually, pulling away from the kiss as the curtains closed.

His arms were instantly no longer holding me, and my arms were no longer around his neck. My heart ached for them to be there again, to have him hold me, to kiss him. If he'd held or kissed me a moment longer, I knew he would've realized I loved him and meant the kiss more than anything in my entire life.

"We better, um, go," he said, looking slightly flustered, but impossibly handsome as ever. I must've looked like a stunned, staring idiot, no wonder he was uncomfortable.

"**Right," she whispered, eyes glowing and piercing my soul, seeming to bare it to her. **

**She knew. She had to know. How could she not? She was **_**Daph**_**. How could I have hidden something from the girl who knew me better than myself? Something this big. The reason I lived, the reason I got out of bed each morning, my first and last thought each day. She must've thought I was an **_**idiot**_**, but she cared about me too much to hurt me, like I was some love struck school girl with a crush that needed to be let down gently.**

_**Nothing gets past those eyes, Freddie. And you kissed her! You freaking kissed her! Did I kiss her too long? Too deeply? Too passionately and meaningfully? Of course, how could I not've when I felt all of that… Good grief she's breathtaking, graceful, angelic, the most beautiful thing to ever…**_

We quickly got off the stage as they removed the moveable set pieces, having finished the last scene. I could hear Mom applauding and praising everyone. Scooby came over, clumsy paws pounding, licking our faces as Velma, still blushing from her kissing scene with Shaggy, and Shag himself came over too.

"Like great show, mans!"

"Shaggy, it's men," Velma corrected. "And I don't think Daphne appreciates you calling her one."

We smiled, thankful that my friends had not seen our discomfort and broken the ice, both of us praying the other hadn't realized the truth. Unfortunately, neither of us did until years later.


	2. Kissing in the Rain

I have the best readers in the world, I'd just like to say that. You guys know who you are. Thanks for being so faithful and always reviewing and reading my Fraphne stories.

After all these years, we were finally together. _Together_ together. I still couldn't believe it, even after months of dating. I couldn't believe Freddie loved _me_, spoiled, ditzy, vain, superficial, damsel-in-distress, shallow, danger prone Daphne. But I wasn't any of those things. Freddie knew that, had always known that. I loved him more than anything in the world. He _was_ my life, my only reason to breathe, to live, to wake up each morning. Without him, I'd be empty. He made me want to become the person I was meant to be, a person someone as amazing as Fred deserved. He made me feel things no one else ever could or had. My dear, blonde, beautiful quarterback… Our relationship had its ups and downs, of course! We were an out of control roller coaster ride. With our tempers, stubbornness, and pride… We'd broken up several times, but each time we knew neither of us meant it and made up quickly, sometimes he'd apologize first, sometimes I would, sometimes we did it simultaneously.

**I still couldn't believe the angel that sat before me, fiery, clear, crystal eyes brilliantly blue and endless, fair skin flawless, face carved by angels, hair thick, scarlet, and lustrous, was in love with **_**me**_**. **_**Me**_**. But she was, and I loved her more than anything in the world. I'd die for her in a heartbeat without hesitation. I lived for her. She was my purpose, my life. My true love, my angel, my rose.**

**We were in London, solving another mystery with the gang. Today, Daphne and I were sightseeing, which meant Daph took a dozen pictures of everything and bought a million outfits. It was raining today, but that certainly wasn't going to stop Daphne. She took shots of everything from the London eye to Big Ben. She'd want to take more pictures when it was clearer out too, but for now she was perfectly happy shopping all day.**

**She looked out the café's window, still smiling from whatever clever thing I'd said. Daphne had always loved the rain, even if she couldn't stand the mud. It was pouring out now, but perfect for dancing in, she'd say. She was so beautiful… Every move she made took my breath away, blink of her eye, lift of a finger, turn of her head, just seeing her take a breath, a scarlet curl falling out of place, brushing her silky, flawless cheek…**

"I love you," he said, tucking a loose curl behind my ear. I drank in the heart melting feel of his touch, feeling my own eyes sparkle as I looked at him.

"I love you too," I whispered, holding his hand to my cheek.

"Why do you like the rain so much?" he asked, removing his hand and tilting his head towards the window.

"I love to dance in it," I replied simply, smiling at him. "And what's more romantic than kissing in the rain?" I added.

He half-smiled. A couple years ago his entire face would've turned red, but he was growing up and I was in love with the man Freddie was becoming.

"Kissing in the rain in Paris," he countered.

"Kissing _and _dancing in the rain in Paris," I replied.

"Kissing and dancing in the rain in Paris after being given a rose," he said.

"Red rose," I said with a half-smile before the waiter arrived with our food.

Freddie paid the bill and his eyes suddenly flashed, like blue lightning, I knew that look. He was up to something…

"What?" I asked dubiously, raising a suspicious brow.

"Come on," he said with a half-smile, eyes still glinting mischievously as he rose and offered me his hand.

I took it, following him after checking to make sure he paid the bill.

We went outside and I stood under the awning as he ran into the street, soaked through in a matter of seconds.

"Are you crazy?" I laughed, starting to open my umbrella. "You're going to get yourself killed!" I shouted over the down pour.

"Worry wart! Come on, there are no cars!" he said, coming back to me and taking my hand. "Ah ah, leave the umbrella," he said brilliant, blazing eyes piercing me and inflaming my heart.

I obeyed and when we reached the center of the road.

"It's no Paris, and I don't have a rose, but… May I have this dance?" he asked with a half-smile.

"Yes you may," I said, smiling back as the rain soaked us.

I entwined my fingers with his and rested my right hand on his shoulder as he rested his left on my waist.

We danced and his eyes and expression made me laugh. I tilted my head back, letting the rain pelt my face and laughing even more. Freddie chuckled, undoubtedly drinking in my own laugh, and pulled me close, his laugh throaty, deep, rich, and heart melting. His piercing, brilliant blue eyes took my breath away, numbing my mind. Our lips met and I threw my arms around his neck. He held me, both hands on my back. Our hearts soared, flaming, melting, unable to beat as every wonderful, life-giving, freeing, invigorating feeling we always gave the other flooded us, hearts and souls.

Please review. Posting a new chapter always makes me nervous. Please, _please_ review.


	3. Wedding Bells

Sorry, guys. My internet's been down the past couple of weeks.

"Oh, Daphne…" Velma gasped, eyes wide. "You're… glowing!" she laughed, unable to find words.

I blushed, smoothing the mermaid skirt. From the knees down it was tulle, the rest of the strapless gown silk.

"Do you really think Freddie will like it?" I asked, fidgeting with the veil.

Velma sent me a look over her glasses, taking me by the elbow and making me turn around to see myself in the mirror.

"Daph, you're _ethereal_, truly," she assured me.

"Thank you," I said with a smile, squeezing her hand.

The upper layer of my hair was up in a bun at the back of my head beneath my veil, the rest of the scarlet curls allowed to fall down. I really did look beautiful… The only times I'd ever looked half as "ethereal" were my proms. I had spent half of Junior prom crying my eyes out over a boy not worth my tears, but Freddie had held me the entire night when I ran into Coolsville Park. There were few things better in this world than spending hours in Fred's arms, uncontrollable tears or not. Senior Prom was one of my happiest memories. The entire gang had gone together as friends, somehow even Scooby snuck in. I'd spent the whole night laughing, talking, and dancing with my friends. Fred and I had even slow danced once; my feet didn't touch the ground once the entire time. I was past wishing he had realized I loved him then, all that mattered was we were together now. We had years and years ahead together as well.

I threw my arms around Velma and we squeezed each other tightly in our sisterly, best friend hug.

We pullled away as someone knocked at the door and I struggled not to cry as Velma's glasses fogged up.

"Come in unless you're the groom," I said, refusing to let Freddie see me in my wedding gown.

Shaggy Rogers opened the door and Scooby came pounding in after him. Shaggy actually looked cute with a mustache, and for once he wasn't covered in food stains. However, his tuxedo undoubtedly _would_ be covered in stains five seconds after the reception began.

"Like, are you girls read…?" he cut himself off, jaw dropping and eyes widening as he looked at Velma.

"You look very handsome, Shaggy," I complimented as she blushed; Shaggy still couldn't take his eyes off her.

He didn't seem to have heard me and I fought back a laugh.

"Velma… you look… Zoinks!" was all he could say.

She blushed even more, staring at her feet as I laughed.

"Shaggy, I'm the one whose getting married her," I informed him.

"Ra, Raggy!" Scooby said excitedly, leaping up on me and trying to lick my face.

"Sorry, Scoob," I laughed, gently pushing him back down. "Make up."

"Like, ya, Daph, you look nice too…" Shaggy said, still unable to tear his eyes off an uncomfortable Velma.

"That dress is very…"

"Flattering?" she asked.

He nodded, gulping.

"It makes your eyes really…""Pop?" she finished for him. He nodded again, so hard I thought his head might fall off. "Thank you. You look very… um, clean…" she said quietly, staring at her feet again.

I half-smiled at the quirky, unforeseen, adorable couple.

I was happy for them. I'd always expected Velma to fall for someone more, erm… academic. However, Shaggy was always there for her to talk to, protect, comfort, or just listen to and be there for her. He could make her laugh like no one else could and never failed to make her smile no matter how awful she felt. Velma could talk to him for hours about some scientific theory or breakthrough, a historic event or person, a classic piece of literature, or anything of the sort and, though he usually didn't understand a word, he did a great job of _pretending_ he understood and he really was sincerely interested in what she had to say, most of the time. Shaggy could also make Velms forget everything else, whether it be science, math, or mysteries, while at the same time inspiring her and encouraging her to go for her dreams. Was he the sharpest tool in the box? No, but that didn't matter to Velma. They made each other happy. They completed each other and inspired each other to become the people they were made to be. They were crazy about each other, hopelessly and irrevocably and unconditionally in love. I'd never seen them smile so much, even when Shaggy went to his favorite all-you-can-eat buffet or when Velma won her first Nobel prize a few years later.

"Like Daph? You comin' or what?" Shaggy teased with a wink and grin, knowing I wouldn't miss this for the world. Literally.

"Shaggy Rogers that was the stupidest question you've ever asked," I teased in a loving, family-like way, smiling at the man who, as far as I was considered, _was_ my brother.

I glanced at my engagement ring. A circular, not to small, not to large, white, perfect diamond sat on the gold band, sparkling in the light. It was so simple, yet elegant, and I loved it. It had belonged to Freddie's late grandmother.

I remembered the day he proposed like it was yesterday. Knowing how much I loved Ohio (Coolsville would always be home), he'd shown me the ring under our tree, the same tree Fred had held me under when I was bawling my eyes out at prom all those years ago. And no we were going to marry under that same tree. When he proposed, he hadn't been able to say anything more than "Daphne," because I'd thrown my arms around his neck and kissed him with all my heart as soon as I saw the ring.

It was time to marry the love of my life. Freddie. Dear, dear Freddie. My fiancé and, in a few minutes, my husband.

Fighting back the urge to cry and succeeding only because Fred deserved the most beautiful girl in the world, not someone with mascara running down her face, I grabbed my bouquet of white roses, grinning widely.

**I was one third completely content, one third ecstatic and anxiously anticipating, and one third frozen and unable to move. My stomach wouldn't stop churning and I thought I was going to hurl. I was so nervous that I was going to do something stupid or that the instant she saw me she'd bolt out of the garden where our wedding took place. I still couldn't realize she really was unconditionally, irrevocably, ardently in love with me.**

**All worries disappeared the moment Daphne appeared at the end of the aisle.**

**She had never been more beautiful, no one ever had or would be. Daph was the single most breathtaking, gorgeous, enchanting, elegant, angelic, **_**beautiful**_** thing to ever exist, more beautiful than anything anyone could imagine. Most of her scarlet curls were down, framing her face perfectly, but some were pulled back so as to not hide that fair, smooth as water, flawless, carved by angels face. Her thick, feathery, perfect lashes fluttered over her brilliantly bright, blazingly fiery, heart and soul piercing, endless, cyan pools of crystal. Her eyes had never been bluer, brighter, or more flaming. **

**I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. In less than a second, my heart blazed, leaping into my throat, melting back down to my chest, unable to beat, swelling and flaming. Every other thought, the rest of the **_**world**_** faded away. To her and to me, nothing else existed but Daphne and Freddie.**

**She glided down the aisle, flowing like a river only even more graceful, the mere bat of her eyelash taking my breath away. She came down alone; her father would **_**not**_** be caught dead at our wedding. My father had offered to walk her down the aisle and, though she was deeply touched and insisted he was more her father than George Blake could ever be, she eventually declined, explaining she'd always thought a bride walking down the aisle alone was beautiful, strong, and made it clearer that it was about the bride and the groom completely devoting themselves to each other. She walked with grace, confidence, strength, passion, spirit, independence, and love.**

Every head turned to me, all of Freddie's family, all my cousins, and all our friends. But I didn't see them. All I could see was Fred, standing there, waiting for me, the look on his face something I would never forget and cherish forever, the fire in his eyes making me want to weep, scream in joy, and run to him all at once.

_Freddie_… was all I could think, nothing else existed.

I couldn't believe that in a few moments I'd be married to someone so wonderful, compassionate, clever, witty, gentle, strong, sweet, thoughtful, understanding, fearless, sacrificing, selfless, and in my eyes the most handsome man to ever exist. Those eyes of his… those deep, soul piercing, brilliant, flaming, never ending blue pools of diamonds… they'd never been brighter and nothing there ever was or would be could be half as beautiful as those eyes…

After what seemed like a year for us both, I reached the end of the aisle and took his hand. My eyes didn't leave his the entire ceremony, and for most of the reception. He was so handsome, face smooth and almost expressionless except for the occasional half-smile, breathtaking eyes soft, full of love and contentment. He was so perfect, so handsome I couldn't breathe. I must've looked like an idiot staring at him like an idiot, but Freddie would later insist that he had been the dumbfounded, staring one. He was crazy, of course, but I didn't really care.

I'd never been so full, content, and _happy_ before, my heart melted and blazing and swelling to fill my entire chest. It was as I looked into those eyes that I realized Freddie really, truly was in hopelessly, irrevocably in love with me. And, for the first time, he realized the same about me as I said my vows.

**I don't know how I managed to say a word, too overwhelmed by Daphne's beauty, her love, this joy, this passion, and my love for her. When we finally kissed, both our eyes brimmed with tears. A second before, we'd been perfectly content, happy. But now… now we were far beyond content, our passion, joy, bliss, pleasure, ecstasy, hope, and **_**love**_** burning in us and threatening to explode out. There was no way two people could feel this much in just a few seconds…**

**We pulled away as our friends and families cheered and cried, some literally jumping out of their seats so I'm told. I still couldn't tear my eyes of Daph. She loved me… She really, really loved me… I'd always been too afraid to dare to dream such bliss. I could only pray that I could someday be half the man she deserved. I threw my arms around her, pulling her close as she cried with joy into my tuxedo and I wept into her hair, our hearts and very souls about to burst.**

We pulled away, running back down the aisle, laughing and smiling as those we loved most surrounded us and we headed to the reception in another garden. Part of me, and Freddie, wanted nothing more than to rush out of their so we could be alone, but we still had a wonderful time talking, laughing, and dancing. I danced the father daughter dance with Freddie's dad, who had been the closest thing I had to a father since I was a little girl. I spent half the night dancing with Freddie, though I was surprised at how delicious the cake Shaggy baked was. Scooby crashed into it and gulped it down before anyone else could have some, but no one seemed to mind. Velma caught my bouquet and Shaggy proposed to her while Freddie and I were away on our honeymoon, which was even more wonderful, indescribable, passionate, blissful, and perfect than our wedding.


	4. On Hold

Sorry guys. I'm going to have to put this on hold for now. I'm really not that into it and there's more important things that I need to, and really want to, do. It's just fluff anyways so I'm not exactly leaving you on a cliffhanger. Whenever I do end up updating, I'll change this chapter to a real one.


End file.
